


Empire

by L0NE



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Act 5 spoilers, F/M, Some angst, first person p.o.v (berkut’s perspective), lots of fluff, written kinda like a diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0NE/pseuds/L0NE
Summary: Setting out in the afterlife to find their empire together, like they promised.





	Empire

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i love berkut/rinea so im back with another little fic for ‘em, postgame, since i havent seen a lot of people explore this topic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it !

Sunny.

Rinea and I walked for quite some time in the forest after I woke with her by my side. We didn’t say much to each other, but I didn’t mind it. Just having her next to me was enough. Such a thing will always be enough.

 

 

Sunny, with some clouds.

We reached a clearing today, and Rinea sat down in the middle of it just to enjoy the scenery— we’re in no rush, after all. I copied her, not really understanding what was so great about a bunch of grass and some trees, but before I said anything, she took my hand and leaned against me for a long time.

Feeling her against me, breathing softly, and just being together with her with no time limit or anything to do other than travel to our final destination… It made me feel at ease.

I like clearings now. I hope we find another soon.

 

 

Clear night skies.

At night, we often just lay where wherever are and talk to each other about all varieties of things until we fall asleep. That’s what we did tonight, with Rinea sitting on a tree stump in this eternal forest as I sat on the dirt in front of her, refusing to move when she begged me to switch places. Despite the circumstances, she still believes she is beneath me.

She has a habit of asking about something mundane in these nightly chats of our’s, and tonight was no exception— she wondered about my favorite color. Apparently, I hadn’t told her it before.

I told her royal blue was probably what I enjoyed the most. Honestly, I had never considered there to be a color that was my “favorite”, though I didn’t particularly like oranges and reds, if that helped her any.

Then she said that she liked blues, too— pointing to her skirt and hair color and smiling. All the stars in the sky that night couldn’t compare to the light in her eyes. “This kind of blue is just my favorite!” She giggled, “I look the best in it, I think.”

I think that any color would look good on her, even oranges and reds.

 

 

Cloudy.

We walked for quite some time. Rinea tumbled, but I caught her. I know that even if she fell, she wouldn’t be hurt, but I still instinctively reached out for her and asked her if she was alright.

She leaned into my chest and smiled, “I’m fine. Thank you.”

My heart began to beat so fast, I thought she could hear it. That is that type of woman she is. That is what she does to me.

 

 

Light rain.

We sat still under the trees despite the weather, and Rinea fiddled with my hair. She brought her lips to the back of my neck and kissed at it as she braided what little hair I have, and it sent chills down my spine.

Not the good kind.

I can take everything from her but a kiss. I can hold her in my arms, I can feel her against me, I could even take her if she decided she wanted to do such a thing (and she came alarmingly close to asking one time, before shaking her head embarrassed and forcing herself to sleep). If she wants to use my body, that’s fine. But kissing is so much different. It has so much more meaning.

After what I’ve done to her, I’m scared to mean something to her. I don’t feel I deserve it.

Until she decides it, I will not touch her in such a way.

 

 

Sunny.

Another clearing.

Another moment of peace.

 

 

Clear night skies with some wind.

Since we haven’t any need to eat, we haven’t stopped to look for any animals, crops, or any other edible things. But suddenly, Rinea murmured to herself as we settled in for the night, “I would love some apple pie right about now,” and fell asleep in my arms.

 

 

Cloudy.

I found some apples on some of the trees we passed. I took a couple while Rinea wasn’t looking and hid the rest— they seem plenty edible and fresh, and they spawned at such a convenient time, so I assume they are safe. This place has odd rules which I’m not up to speed on, but I don’t know who to ask for assistance.

I don’t know where I’ll find the other ingredients needed, nor what those ingredients are, or even how I’ll bake what she wants. But I figured it would be the least I could do for her once I get everything together.

I want her to stay far away from the flames as I cook, though.

 

 

Cloudy.

I asked Rinea how far we have to continue to walk, and she smiled at me and told me it was a secret, taking a fallen branch from a nearby tree and playfully swinging it at me, as if it were a sword to keep me in line. When I yanked it from her hands, she laughed.

I lose to that laugh every time.

 

 

Cloudy.

“Do you think about how everyone else is doing? Those left behind, I mean.”

“Not particularly.”

“...I wonder if Alm and the others are well.”

“...I imagine they are.”

“Perhaps we’ll meet one of his men here.”

“Let’s not hope for that, my love. After all, Alm needs them, doesn’t he?”

“Oh? Do you care about them, now?”

“...Don’t grin at me like that, Rinea.”

 

 

Pouring rain.

When I first felt some droplets, I beckoned Rinea to take shelter underneath my cape. However, the more that came down, the more I realized that I would not be able to supply sufficient shelter for her. She realized this as well, but instead of fretting, she ran out from underneath my protection and into the rain as it came down, laughing.

“Won’t you join me, lord Berkut?” She asked, extending a hand to me.

“I told you to just leave it at Berkut, now.” I scolded her, but took her hand just the same.

We danced together in the rain, laughing together for what felt like an eternity as our moves were slowed by the increasing weight of our clothes and the mud beneath us made it hard to move. I know we looked like fools, but I hardly cared, and neither did she.

Then, for the first time in a long time, Rinea leaned in and kissed me. Nothing forceful, nothing long, just a simple, loving kiss planted directly onto my lips with no warning. Despite the cold, her lips were warm.

No words could ever describe how I felt. Relief and anguish clashed together in an instant, and my heart began to hurt like I’d been stabbed.

I embraced her and sobbed. She held me and whispered reassurances in my ear.

 

 

Sunny.

“Why do we sleep? We have no need for it.”

“Hmn. I suppose it’s just because I like to remember when we used to sleep together in your room, Berkut. But if you don’t want to, we can keep walking through the night.”

“...If doing this with you brings you happiness, then I would do it a million and one more times.”

 

 

Sunny.

I’ve only found more apples. I tossed the other ones away, despite them never deteriorating in quality, only because Rinea only deserves the freshest food I can find here. I don’t believe she’s caught on.

 

 

Cloudy night skies.

In the middle of the particular clearing we came across, there was a large hole, almost like a crater. Despite my warnings that it may be dangerous, Rinea jumped into it and sat in it, then beckoned me over to sit next to her. As we sat there, she continued with her nightly small talk, “What was your favorite animal?”

“I don’t think I had one.” I admitted, and she pouted, compelling me to lie for her sake, “Perhaps horses, since I rode one into battle often.”

Rinea nodded understandingly, “I think cats are my favorite. Say, do you think there are any cats here? I would love to keep one with you.” She leaned against me, her cheek resting against my shoulder.

I nodded, “I’d imagine so. Cats are living things like us, so eventually, they would end up here.”

“I suppose we’d end up with an old cat, then.”

“Not all cats pass at an old age.”

“Hmm! That’s true, but sad at the same time.”

There were no stars to look up to, so I turned to Rinea and watched her until I felt my eyelids close on their own.

 

 

Sunny.

I overslept this morning. When I woke up, Rinea was some few feet away, humming to herself as she strung together nearby flowers into a crown. It was when she saw my eyes were open that she came over to put it on my head.

“We’ll need one of these for you as well once we’ve arrived in our empire, my empress.”

Her face turned bright red, and she looked away from me. I suppose she wasn’t used to hearing such things. Still, her embarrassment made her look so damned cute.

 

 

Cloudy, with some wind.

“...I wonder, is this place modeled after Valentia?”

“It seems so. The surroundings appear pretty much the same. There’s even the same weather here. Just by looking, you would think we were lost in the wilderness.”

 

 

Cloudy.

“Interesting. I wonder if where you’re taking me also bears a resemblance to our castle back home.”

“I suppose we’ll have to wait and see, won’t we? And ‘our castle’? You’re getting quite excited there, Berkut. Hehe.”

 

 

Light rain.

Rinea forced me to take my clothes off so she could clean them in a nearby stream. She herself did likewise. She insisted I stop being “such a flirt” every time I came near her, but I couldn’t quite help myself.

If we were not in a forest surrounded by old trees and dirt right now, this day may have ended much differently.

 

 

Light rain, with some wind.

We had reached an area with a rocky path, and when I went to extend a hand to Rinea to help her, an apple tumbled out of my coat.

The silence between us in that moment felt like forever, but Rinea soon burst out laughing and picked up the fruit from the ground, shining it against her skirt.

“Do you want to bake that pie I mentioned? That was quite a while ago.” She giggled, extending the apple toward me, which I took, feeling my face grow hot.

“I had only wanted to please you, my love. However, I could only find apples…” I mumbled, embarrassed that my plan to impress her was ruined. I really should have been more careful, though I really had no place to put the food.

Rinea brought a hand to her cheek and smiled, trying to hold back laughter, “Well, that’s partially my fault. I haven’t a clue how to bake a pie, either. Cooking was never my strong suit, you see.” She confessed, gesturing to the trees, “This place only brings forth things that are truly needed by the heart. I suppose my heart longed for pie greatly, but only knew of one of its ingredients, causing this to happen.”

I wanted to ask her why she knew how this place worked more than I did, to joke about her knowledge.

But then I remembered she had been here longer than I have. That’s why she was leading the way, after all.

I felt sick to my stomach.

 

 

Cloudy.

She kissed me again, and I cried again.

I tried so damned hard not to cry, but when she put her lips to mine, I felt so disgusted with myself that I had to pull away, much to her disappointment.

 

 

Cloudy.

“You don’t have to cry anymore, Berkut. I’ve forgiven you already.”

 

 

Light rain.

“But if only I hadn’t been so damned _selfish_ …!”

 

 

Pouring rain.

We didn’t dance this time. The rain was heavier than before, colder than before. Though I was in no pain, and I can’t get sick regardless, I still felt terrible.

She held my hand and we walked in silence, like we did when I first arrived.

I wonder how long it’s been since then. It feels like ages. It feels like we’re trapped. Like I’m trapped.

Trapped in this cruel reminder that I’m the reason we’re dead— that _she’s_ dead.

 

 

Pouring rain, with some wind.

No stars out tonight.

None of our usual chats, either.

We took shelter under the largest tree we could find and huddled close for warmth, letting exhaustion we know we didn’t have overtake us. Rinea fell victim to it first, and I simply sat there, watching over her.

My eyes were still open when she opened hers an hour later, and she straddled herself over me, bringing herself closer than just simply being at my side. She stared up and saw right through me, sighing and bringing up a hand to my cheek. When I stiffened at her touch, she shook her head sadly.

“Please, Berkut. It’s over. Do not feel guilty about the past when there is so much we can do here,” She insisted, her voice soft and comforting, “I only want your happiness. _Our_ happiness. Won’t you allow yourself that?” She asked, and my hand nervously stroked her side.

At first, I couldn’t find my voice. But soon enough, I mustered up enough spirit to say, “I cannot believe you still love me.” My heart began to ache again.

The rain continued to pour, but I could still hear her small voice over everything else, “How could I not?”

Again, my voice failed me. I leaned forward, pressing my forehead against hers for a second and almost giving in to her embrace. But I quickly pulled back and contained myself, “I _killed_ you. I’m the whole reason we’re here in the first place. I-I…” My voice cracked, and I clenched my teeth, “I don’t deserve you.”

She drew away her hand, staring at me with wide eyes, “Berkut!”

“Isn’t it true?! I couldn’t protect Rigel, I couldn’t keep my throne, and I threw you away for power that wasn’t even mine to try to reclaim it!” My anger was boiling over, and I hated the fact that she had to see it. It was just frustrating, annoying, inconceivably ridiculous— this relationship could not be happening after everything I’ve done! She deserved so much more than this, and yet she was stuck with me.

The man who threw everything away! She still loved him, even though he’d been a fool and tossed her aside!

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, “If I were you, I’d consider this place a hell, something far away from the definition of ‘paradise’!”

I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t be happy. I shouldn’t be able to hold her.

I should be rotting in hell for what I’ve done to her.

I should be suffering for all the pain I caused her.

My ignorance, my selfishness, my pride, I must pay for it all, it’s only fair that I—

“Would you feel that way if I were the one to do it?”

All the anger left me instantly at that thought, and I stared down at her in stunned silence.

So she repeated, “If I were the reason why we were here, would you hate me as much as you hate yourself? Say I had done everything you’d done.”

If she were the reason we were here…? Why would she ask such ridiculous questions?

Of course, without even thinking about it, I already knew my answer, “I couldn’t.” I said.

Rinea’s face softened, as if she was relieved, “And why is that?”

“Because I… I could never hate you. Even if it cost me my life, I couldn’t. You… You mean too much to me for that.”

“Then that is my answer to you.”

I stared at her dumbfounded.

I wanted to say that it was different, that she should still reject me, there were so many thoughts still swarming in my mind.

But she took the hand that was nervously caressing her from her side and placed it against her lips, clearing all of my thoughts, “I love you, Berkut. I always will.” She whispered.

“Rinea…”

She kissed at my forehead, and I didn’t shy away. “I trust you feel similarly?” She asked. Her grin and the twinkle in her eyes told me she was teasing, but I knew I had to respond properly.

I looked her in the eyes, wrapping my arms around her waist, “You know I do. I love you so damned much, Rinea. Just… thank you for loving me back.”

She smiled, “Please, no more self doubt or depreciation. I want to see you happy. Okay?”

She leaned back in to kiss me, pressing herself against my chest and putting her arms over my shoulders.

Instead of pulling away, I melted into her.

 

 

Sunny.

“We’re close now,” Rinea said, staring at the sky, “Not much longer.” She took my hand and hummed to herself as she walked with a noticeable limp.

I leaned over to ask, “Are your legs still feeling numb, my love?” Her face turned bright red, and she nodded.

Before she could protest, I picked her up and put her on my back. “Lead the way.” I had never carried someone in such a way before, nor laughed the entire time I did so. Rinea has that effect on people.

 

 

Cloudy.

I love walking with Rinea. I love the way she tells jokes and kids around, the way she strikes up conversation, the way she pulls me aside to look at nature we’re passing by. Everything is a gift with her.

“You never laughed this much back home, I’ve noticed.”

“Of course. If I did, the maids would have spread even more rumors about me. I had to be your _demure little bride_ , you see.”

She smiled at me, like she used to smile before, but I could sense so much more freedom in her now, and I’m glad she had it. I’m glad that at least in this place, she can be free.

“...I should have killed all those maids before I died.”

“You would not be with me if that were the case, so I’m grateful you did not.”

She links arms with me and continues forward, and I’m so captivated I follow.

I love her. I would follow her forever and just be satisfied with that.

When our journey ends, I will still be by her side.

 

 

Sunny.

“Rinea?”

 

 

Sunny.

“What is it?”

 

 

Sunny.

“Thank you. For everything. For being with me, and for putting up with me.”

 

 

Sunny.

“You’re so silly, Berkut… It’s my pleasure. Being on our own adventure like this has been some of the greatest times of my… existence, I suppose.”

 

 

Sunny.

“That building up ahead— I assume that’s the place? Is this what you meant by finding our own empire together?”

 

 

Sunny.

“Hmm… Maybe. Hehe.”

 

 

Sunny.

A clearing.

A moment of silence.

 

 

Sunny.

A castle in front of us.

 

 

Sunny.

 

We didn’t say much to each other after as we stepped inside the castle entrance, but I didn’t mind it.

 

Just having her next to me was enough.

 

“I’m glad I could find our empire. I’m glad I found it with you, Rinea.”

 

 

 

Such a thing will always be enough.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> their empire is just them and they are lovin it


End file.
